


Florabella Gardens

by skyejamie14



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F, Florabella, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Love, Mild Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-01 21:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15782013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyejamie14/pseuds/skyejamie14
Summary: Isa finds Florence at the bottom of her garden just gardening. Isa is intrigued and decides to find out more. This could be the singer they need for the band.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably quite a weird fic but it crept into my head at some point so i decided to post it. Maybe it will turn into something good.

 

Isa rushed into the garden of her London terrance house. It was June and the summer evening was buzzing with background noise, the noise that showed Isa she was not alone. The one thing disrupting the summer evening was the strange tall ginger in her garden. She was at the very bottom of the garden where all the over grown brambles and nettles were. She was in old clothes but still managed to look beautiful. The girl was wearing gardening gloves and had just started to tackle another clump of wild plants. As Isa got closer she could hear the girls voice singing like an angel. She hated to interrupt but she felt the need to inform her.

“Umm excuse me but as unruly as it is, that’s my garden.” Isa started politely, she was in a good mood today.

“Oh! Oh my gosh, sorry. I thought it was just land that come off the little back path thing. I walk past all the back fences and this patch did not have a fence so I just thought it was council land and i would tidy it up a bit.” She launched into explanation, making Isa chuckle. The must have only been 17 or so. Rather cute Isa thought.

“Well you have a point there is no fence. I like how the garden just runs off and away. It’s not blocked in. No one uses that back path so its pretty safe. Thank you for cleaning it up. But you are young, do you not have other things to do?” Isa questions as the girl must have other friends to be with.

“Well its summer break now and i can't meet up with friends everyday, we would strangle each other. This is just a good escape for my brain i suppose. I haven’t been doing this for a long time.” She waves her hands around to show the mess that was still there. “Normally i just sit on the other side and read or write.” She informs Isa. “I can stop if you want me to.”

“No, no if you want to clear it or whatever then please go ahead. What’s your name?”

“I’m Florence but just call me Flo.”

“Well hello, I’m Isa and i feel bad for you doing all this work. How long have you been out here?” Isa worries already.

“Oh all day. I lost track of time. Could you tell me the time please?” Flo asks.

Does this girl not have a watch or a phone or something? Isa wishes she did not have a need for these things. “Its 7 o'clock in the evening. That means you probably haven’t eaten anything!”

“Oh good point i should probably do that when i get back.” She smiles a smile that melts Isa’s heart.

“How can you just forget to eat, not eating on purpose i get. But just forgetting. Well thats something else.” Isa tells her confused.

“As i said my brain was somewhere else.” Flo shrugs.

“Let me get you something, please.” Isa decides. She needs to know more about this girl.

“Thank you.” Florence accepts the offer. Even in just normal clothing the small blonde looks hot and Florence will take any excuse to talk to her more.

“How old are you? If you don’t mind me asking.” Florence inquires, thinking its her turn to ask questions.

“I’m 23. You?” Isa spins round, her hair following her, look at Florence. Florence opens her mouth to speak but her breath catches.

“Only 17.” Florence says sounding a bit put out.

Isa mentally rolls her eyes at herself. She is falling for a 17 year old, after only 10 minutes of knowing her. Not even a adult. “Why do you say it like that.” Isa questions hoping for the answer that she thinks is about it come.

“Because a 23 year old would probably not be interested in a 17 year old.” Florence states.

“Oh I wouldn’t be so sure in that.” She winks at Florence making her bite her lip.

Isa starts pulling ingredients out for a sandwich. She’s just started to spread it when Flo comes and stands right next to her placing her hands over Isa’s and speaking into her ear. “I can do this. You should not be feeding me use cause I forgot.” The skin contact making Isa shiver.

“Damn Florence you’re good.” Isa starts before Florence starts to breath rather heavily into her ear and her lips have started to tickle her.

Isa turns round and starts to back Florence into the fridge. “This is so bad. You are too little and seem oh so innocent.” Isa says, now into Florence’s ear, her body flush against the tall ginger. Florence pressed against the fridge.

“Lets not mention the fact you have only known me for the whole of 20 minutes.” Florence reminds Isa, knowing she’s not going to stop now.

Isa crashes her lips against Florence’s to shut her up. Florence starts to bite and suck Isa’s lip making her moan and part her lips. This gives her the time slide her tongue into Isa’s mouth. Isa’s hands start to move up over Florence’s hips and to her breasts. She draws circles around making Florence moan this time. Isa moves her knee up to in between her legs inviting Florence. Florence starts to breath heavier with the way Isa is touching her she has to pull away.

“You better not be a virgin.” Isa tells Florence not wanting the responsibility of that.

“You’re in luck.” Florence whispers moving her hand further up Isa’s thigh. “What have you been doing in this short skirt?” Florence moves her hand even further up moving Isa’s pants.

“It’s called waitressing. More tips.” Isa manages before her breath catches with Florence’s hand playing with her.

This is when there is a banging at the door. Someone is shouting Florence. Florence rolls her eyes and looks at Isa.

“I’m sorry. That” she pauses and glares at the kitchen door leading to the hall and then to the front door. “Is my little sister probably come to get me because i still live at home and i promised i was not staying out tonight.”

Isa looks at Florence before kissing her. This time softer than before. Not knowing if that was even allowed. “You should go and let her in.”

Florence goes to answer the door and Isa follows not far behind. “Hello Grace.” She says with some resistance.

“Oh I’m glad you are actually here. Would have been a bit awkward to be banging on a random door and you not be here. Well you said to Mum you would stay in with us and watch a movie. Mum was worried when you said you were gardening somewhere random. She didn’t know where you were.” Grace explains still on the door step.

“You need to tell your Mum to remind this one to eat some meals. She’s just forgotten.” Isa tells Grace from behind.

“Don’t say that she worries enough. I’m nearly a adult for gods sake.” Florence starts.

“You need to act more like one then Flo.” Grace informs her.

Florence turns to Isa. “I do need to go now. But I'll probably be back tomorrow to, you know finish clearing that area.” She gives Isa a knowing look and Isa wants her pressed up against the fridge again.

“Bye Isa.”

Isa sighs not knowing if she could wait till tomorrow. “Goodbye Florence. Wait here’s my number.” Isa grabs a piece of paper from the small hall table and scribbles down her number.

Florence gets home and settles in for a long night waiting for tomorrow. She pulls her phone out half under the blanket, she wants her family to think she’s paying attention she’s seen the movie before so it’ll be fine. Florence types in Isa’s number and they end up texting for the rest of the night. Just getting to actually know each other. Both of them not wanting to sleep because tomorrow might come quicker.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Florence gets back to Isa’s and Isa gets to hear her angel voice again.

 

Florence woke up with a strange feeling of happiness in her stomach. She only had to lie in bed a couple of seconds more realise what it was about. She then did and jumped up to find something to wear and her gardening things from yesterday.

After a good few minutes pulling random articles of clothing from the cupboards, Florence round a pair of jeans and a decent tee shirt she tied in a knot at the waste. It didn't matter if they go ruined, should she actually do any work outside, but they did look good. Even Grace managed to comment, with some suspicion, about how they were good looking clothes to go and garden in.

Florence decided that she would bike to Isa's this time because Grace did complain some about having to walk 3 miles back. And Florence couldn't be bothered to walk today either.

She threw the things she needed into the basket on her bike. God forbid if she police stopped her today. With gardening pliers and a big enough pair of choppers she would seem extremely strange. She was just about to set off when she hears a shout from across the street.

"Welch looking fit today." Comes Phil's voice from across the road. He had had a crush on her since forever but he was such a sexist pig Florence wouldn't even spread a drunken night with him.

"Just as much of a dickhead as yesterday." She shouts back now cycling by, fast.

For a change Florence actually parks her bike up against a tree. She knows Isa will probably not be up at nine o’clock so there is no need to rush. She even stops and takes a minute to think about how its nice to have time to do these things, not always have to be rushing about to do things. But soon after she decides that there is no point not doing anything so starts off pulling up weeds again.

Florence has just started to pull rather hard on a large clump of brambles. Being carful not to get the spikes at the wrong angel so they go though the think gloves. Isa is walking down the garden path that Flo has got her back to. Isa gets to her just as she has pulled so hard she stumbles back when they come out. Isa reaches out to place her hands on Flo’s hips and steady her.

“You’ve got to be more carful with your long limbs.” Isa tells Florence.

“I know i know. There are just a lot of these things with big roots.” Florence complains.

She then spins around nearly hitting Isa with the pliers, making her jump back in alarm. Isa is only in a large bed shirt and presumably shorts that Florence can’t see for the length of the shirt. This time with no black eye make up making her look so much younger.

Florence keeps going about pulling up plants and whatever else knowing full well Isa has eyes on her. She bends over to grab the nettles and takes her time. Isa knows what she is doing and hates her for it but doesn't stop her.

Isa sits on the tree stump made into a seat and watchs Florence working. After awhile Isa gets board and needs something to.

She walks over to Florence and places her hands on her hips. "Why don't you come inside? I'm board." She moans in Flo's ear.

"Because I actually planned to do some work." She replys back with a smirk knowing that's not really what she planned to do. "You can help." She instructs Isa.

"But it would be better if you came and helped me inside and we did this later."

"Ummm. It will depend what you need help with." She whispers and Isa still has her hands on her hips.

"You have to come in to find out." Isa tells Florence.

"Ok I'm intrigued."

They both walk up the garden path Florence brushing Isa's hand with her's see her shiver slightly each time. Even though Isa wanted Florence two could play the waiting game.

"Come up here." Isa told Florence once they were at the stairs. Isa would much rather be at the Schloft but oh well, she couldn't walk that distance at this time in the morning.

She leads Flornece to a small spare bedroom or maybe office room. Flo couldn't really be sure. It had a keyboard and a desk shoved in the corner.

"I do have more a of a studio than this but we aren't going there now. I need you to sing for me. I'm going to play some piano riffs and we will see." Isa tells Florence leaving her no choice.

Isa sits down and Florence places her hands on the other woman's shoulders. Sneaking her head round to place a kiss on Isa's lips. Isa losses it momentarily and goes to kiss Flo again. She brings herself back to what she is supposed to be doing and starts to play the keys.

"Between two lungs it was realised" Florence started to sing something she had written last week or so and it fitted perfectly.

Isa looked up to her amazed at just the one line. "the breath that carried me. The sigh that blew me forward." She continued moving her hands down to Isa's hips still while singing.

"Cause it was trapped, trapped between two lungs. It was trapped between two lungs. It was." She had got so low that she needed to bend down to reach Isa.

"We can finish that one later. If you still want to hear my voice." Florence whispered into Isa's ear.

"You have to join our band. You have no choice." Isa demanded before Florence took control. Kissing down Isa's neck bitting as she went, Isa left makes small sighs until she couldn't take it anymore.

She stood up and took Flo's hand. Pulling her to the bedroom. "You are such a tease." Isa tells Florence.

Florence pushes Isa against a wall. "Excuse me. You were the one that made me sing instead of fucking you." She rubs Isa's nipple.

"I'm not stopping you now." Florence takes the prompt and moves Isa so she's pushing the backs of her legs into to bed.

"I'm glad." She whispers as if there were other people to hear.

Isa starts to moan as Florence has her hand at the very top of her thigh. Her shorts being so short that she was touching wet pants. She moves her hand to take Isa's top off. She only has to motion for Isa to lift herself up so Florence can pull it over her head. Isa decides to use this moment for her to get onto of Florence. She pulls Flo's top off so they both have bare skin touching.

Trousers get spread across the room and sound could probably be heard from outside. Each of them collapsing on the other in pants and exchanging kisses.

“Ok i think I’ll join your band.” Florence states.

“Hmm good.” Isa concludes.

“But on one condition.”

“Name please.” Is demands.

“We get to do that more often.”

“Yeah that was a deal anyway.”

“Now we need to finish that area.” Florence tells Isa.

“I need to know your vision.” Isa makes it sound like she has a skill for it.

“Well now that would be opening up.” Florence makes Isa push her for the answer.

Isa takes no fuss and slips a finger into Florence who gasps. “Isa what was that for? I can’t explain now.”

Isa moves her finger inside of Florence. “Oh yes you can, you did this by being vague.”

She lets out a heavy breath and starts. Florence came once more before she has finished explaining. Isa stops and gets up.

“Ready? Lets go complete that vision.” Isa holds out her hand.

“No, no I’m tired. Get back in this bed now.” Florence demands and pouts.

Isa gives in and crawls back next to Florence. Florence moving her hands over Isa’s stomach. “We can do all that tomorrow. The more we have to do the more often I can come back.”

“And then we can do this again. And after we can go find a pub with the band.”

“I like these plans. It seems like something we could just do forever until we find people who want to listen to the music we make.”

 


End file.
